<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Melodies by Roselle_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221563">Morning Melodies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm'>Roselle_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, and daisuga being lovey dovey, daichi can sing too!, suga can sing, suga's voice is soooo goooddd, this is just basically karasuno listening in on suga singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Karasuno team had a sleepover at Sugawara's house and Yamaguchi woke up and heard Sugawara singing and wakes the others to appreciate his voice as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Melodies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo here are the songs they sing in the fanfic if you wanna listen while reading~ </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrKqMrAUBW0">Suga singing Under the Sea</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CCx-aDLnirV/?igshid=ybgfpfu23ot8">Daisuga singing Dark Horse</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KabNIbE38E">Snowman Duet</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An alarm beeped and bleary eyes opened, batting out for the phone before he shut off the alarm. Yamaguchi yawned and glanced at his surroundings, doing a double take at the unfamiliar room. Then he remembered that the whole Karasuno team had a sleepover at Suga’s house the night before. Arms tightened around his waist and Tsukki nuzzled into his hair. “Why are you up earlier than me?”</p><p>“I need to use the bathroom, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi complained, keeping his tone soft so he doesn’t wake the others. Tsukishima grumbled again but let Yamaguchi leave. As he got up, he noticed both Daichi and Suga were gone, the futon they were sleeping on already kept away.</p><p>Suga’s house was huge! His room was big enough for the whole team to sleep comfortably on futons. Nishinoya and Tanaka took the bed, calling dibs when Suga offered it up. Suga had asked if they wanted to use the other guest rooms but the boys all declined, saying they wanted to have team bonding.</p><p>Kiyoko and Yachi had joined them too last night though they decided to take a separate guestroom, not wanting to spend the night with the boys.  </p><p>As Yamaguchi came out of the bathroom feeling fresher, he heard a muffled voice coming from downstairs and he got curious. Sneakily he padded down the stairway silently and realised that the voice which he recognised as Suga’s was singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Koko dewa minna HAPPY<br/>Namito tawamure<br/>Acchi dewa UNHAPPY<br/>Semai suisou de </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yamaguchi grinned. It was lucky for anyone who had the chance to hear Suga sing. His voice was beautiful!</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dakedo ne mada mashi<br/>Itsuka dareka ga<br/>harapeko ni nattara<br/>Sugu sara no ue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yadane!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subarashii </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under Daichi!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The freckled boy had to muffle a laugh at the way Suga changed the lyrics of the song. Suga’s happiness in the morning contagious as the setter danced around the kitchen, preparing breakfast for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dare mo houchou<br/>FRYPAN tsukawanai<br/>Acchi ja ryouri no neta<br/>Kocchi ja nobinobi to<br/>Mainichi ga tanoshii yo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under the sea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yamaguchi was leaning on the banister when he suddenly had the urge to wake everyone else so they could all be blessed by Suga’s amazing voice and he shot up the stairs as quickly and stealthily as he could not wanting to alert Suga and have him stop singing halfway.</p><p>“Guys. Guys!” he whisper-shouted as he swung the door open.</p><p>“What is it?” Ennoshita yawned, blinking blearily at him.</p><p>“Guys!!! Wake up!! Suga-san is singing!” Yamaguchi said excitedly.</p><p>Immediately Ennoshita was up and Narita shot up from his futon too. “Really??”</p><p>“Yesss! Come on! I don’t wanna miss any of the parts!” Yamaguchi said, shaking Kageyama and Hinata. Tsukki pulled on his glasses as Narita woke up Kinoshita and Ennoshita tackled the troublesome duo.</p><p>“Suga’s singing?” a rough voice startled him and Yamaguchi nodded enthusiastically at Asahi.  “He’s singing Under the Sea from the Little Mermaid.”</p><p> “Oh! We need to hear that!” Nishinoya sprang out from the bed, awake at the news.</p><p>“Isn’t it just singing?” Kageyama asked confused.</p><p>“Nonono. Let your senpai teach you!” Tanaka said, swinging his arm around Kagayama’s neck. “Suga-san’s voice is the most beautiful voice in the world! After Kiyoko-san of course!”</p><p>The boys all filled out of the room when another voice piped up. “Sugawara’s voice is nicer.”</p><p>“Kiyoko-san!”</p><p>“Kiyoko-senpai!”</p><p>“Alright, now everyone hush!” Ennoshita hissed. “Or else Suga-san will hear us and stop singing.”  </p><p>Hinata was practically vibrating in excitement as they crept down the stairs until Suga’s voice rang clear and they could see him dancing in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Yareba dekiru no sa hora<br/>RIZUMU ni note utaou<br/>Muzukashii koto wa nuki<br/>iki ni kimeYOU!</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh! He sounds so goooodddd!” Hinata whisper-shouted, clutching the rail tightly. They were all somewhere on the stairs, it being the only place they could see and hear Suga without him noticing their presence.</p><p>“He looks like he’s having fun.” Kinoshita giggled.</p><p>Suga’s mood really was contagious and several of them were even bobbing along to the melody.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iizo!<br/>Yahoo!<br/>Yeah!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Hinata, Noya and Tanaka all echoed Suga’s words as quietly as they can, wide grins on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Under the sea<br/>Under Daichi!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone gaped except Yamaguchi who had a smirk on his face. “Di-Did Suga-san just sing…” Narita stammered, at a lost for words.</p><p>“Omg!” Tanaka chortled, almost losing his balance on the steps.</p><p>“Ssshhh!!” Kinoshita shushed them. “He might hear us!”</p><p>Poor Yachi was blushing so hard and she turned even redder when Hinata asked. “Why is he singing under Daichi? What does Daichi-san have to do with this?”</p><p><br/>Akarui BIGIN no RIZUMU<br/>Watashi no tame</p><p>
  <em>Ningen ni wa suna<br/>SANDO minna ni wa<br/>Iki na JAZZ BAND</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>At those lyrics, Tanaka mimed playing a guitar and sent Hinata and Noya into a laughing fit, both of them desperately slapping hands over their mouths so they do not reveal themselves.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Iki na JAZZ MAN<br/>Itsumo SESSION</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Subarashii</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Kawai DANSA FURIRU<br/>Yurete subarashii</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh. I always love his voice. It’s so energizing.” Narita sighed.</p><p>“It is, senpai,” Kageyama said, eyes sparkling and Yamaguchi nudged his lover, silently asking what he thinks.</p><p>“Narita-san is right,” Tuskishima said quietly. “He is very good and paired with this song, he lifts the mood.”</p><p>“That’s why this is his favourite song to sing.” Asahi chipped in. “He loves making people happy after all.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>WAIRUDO ni kimete HAPPY</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Dakara saikou umi no soko<br/>Koko wa saikou umi ni kurashi</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Under Daichi!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“He definitely doesn’t know that we are here or he won’t be singing that,” Kinoshita laughed quietly as the song finished.</p><p>“What song do you think he will sing next?” Yachi asked shyly.</p><p>“Whatever is next on his playlist, I think. He has a morning playlist that he likes to sing along to.”</p><p>However, what they heard next was not music but rather Suga’s voice singing English lyrics without music.</p><p>“I think he is just singing without music now.” Tanaka said, leaning over the rail to see if he can observe the kitchen closer.</p><p>“What language is he singing?” Hinata asked, looking confused.</p><p>“Dumbass,” Tsukishima tsked and Hinata nearly exploded but was stopped by Ennoshita again who reminded them that Suga will stop singing if he heard them.</p><p>“He’s singing in English.” Kinoshita said though his brows furrowed. “The song sounds familiar but I don’t know what song it is.”</p><p>“Dark Horse, Katy Perry.” Tsukishima said and ignored the shocked exclamations from the others.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Make me your Aphrodite<br/>Make me your one and only<br/>But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you wanna play with magic<br/>Boy, you should know whatcha falling for<br/>Baby do you dare to do this<br/>'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga stopped in his tracks, using the spoon he was holding as a microphone as he sung the next part.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Are you ready for, ready for<br/>A perfect storm, a perfect storm<br/>'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine<br/>There's no going back</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The team mom struck a pose and continued cooking. Then, the front door opened, drawing a few of their attentions.</p><p>“Daichi’s back.” Kiyoko noted.</p><p>“Do you think he would want to stay here with us while Suga-san sings?” Hinata wondered out loud.</p><p>“He’s heading to the kitchen!” Noya exclaimed in a whisper-shout.</p><p>“We have to stop him!” Tanaka declared</p><p>Daichi had not noticed them as he carried the bags he was holding and walked to towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Wait, wait. Stop,” Asahi said urgently. “Suga doesn’t mind if Daichi hears him sing.”</p><p>The chaotic second years stopped so fast in their tracks that they nearly fell over.  “Wait. So he won’t stop singing?” Tanaka asked for clarification.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Asahi-san, you should have told us earlier,” Noya groaned, dropping all his weight against Asahi who scrambled to keep him upright.</p><p>“Uh. Sorry.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Make me your Aphrodite<br/>Oh, make me your one and o-o-only</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga sang, unaware of the new addition to his audience. He was about to sing the next line when a deeper voice surprised him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Make me your Aphrodite<br/>Oh, make me your one and only~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He spun around to see Daichi standing at the doorway with a blush high on his cheeks when he realised what he had done. Sugawara giggled and dropped the things he was holding to reach out and cup Daichi’s face, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I want you to know<br/>That I’m never leaving.<br/>Cause I’m Mrs Snow<br/>Till death we’ll be freezing.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Suga’s voice was so soft and full of love that some of the eavesdropping team blushed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you are my home,<br/>My home for all seasons<br/>So come on, let’s go.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, swaying them from side to side as he picked up where Suga left.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s go below zero and hide from the sun<br/>I’ll love you forever<br/>where we’ll have some fun.<br/>Yes, let’s hit the North Pole and live happily<br/>Please don’t cry now, it’s Christmas baby<br/>My Snowman and me.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Daichi brushed their noses together in an eskimo kiss as Suga giggled, the two singing the last line together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Snowman and me.<br/>Baby.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The two smiled at each other, love and adoration so clear in their eyes at the team could feel it all the way from the staircase.</p><p>“I feel like we shouldn’t be watching this.” Yamaguchi whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s like watching your parents being sappy.” Tanaka fake shuddered.</p><p>“I think they’re cute.” Yachi put in shyly.</p><p>“They have been like this since first year,” Asahi sighed. “Even before they started dating.”</p><p>“Must be lonely being the third wheel, huh?” Noya nudged Asahi who groaned. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“Oh! Mom and Dad are kissing!” Hinata exclaimed way too loud and the eavesdroppers went through all the stages of shock and horror when Daichi and Suga broke apart, turning to look at them.</p><p>“Boke, Hinata boke!”</p><p>“Shit, we’re busted.” Tanaka groaned.</p><p>“Nice going, shrimp.”</p><p>“Hey! Don’t call me that!”</p><p>“Enough!” Daichi’s voice snapped them out of the brewing argument. “How long have all of you been watching?!”</p><p>“Since Suga-san sang Under Daichi –shit! I mean Under the sea! Under the sea!” Yamaguchi floundered, squeaking in embarrassment as he buried his face in his hands.</p><p>“Wha–Suga?!” Their captain’s face was as red as the tomatoes forgotten on the chopping board.</p><p>The silver haired setter burst out laughing. “How was I supposed to know they were there?”</p><p>Daichi rubbed a hand over his face, looking exhausted. “It’s way too early for this. Alright! All of you go wash up and then come down for breakfast!”</p><p>The girls decided to obey but when the boys hesitated, Daichi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Go or you will have to do 100 laps tomorrow.”</p><p>That got everyone moving except Yamaguchi who just shrugged saying he had already washed up.</p><p>“Then Yamaguchi, could you help me finish up breakfast?” Suga requested. “Someone–” here he cast a sly glance at Daichi. “Distracted me from doing work.”</p><p>“That was all you,” Daichi retorted, picking up the grocery bags again. “Anyways, I got the extra eggs and tofu you wanted, babe.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you.”</p><p>With Suga’s direction and Daichi and Yamaguchi helping, breakfast was done when the rest of the team came down and they all dug in.</p><p>“Suga-san, could you sing for us again?” Hinata asked excitedly.</p><p>“Finish your breakfast then we will see.”</p><p>Sure enough once breakfast was done, Hinata asked again and Suga sighed, never able to say no to anyone on the team.</p><p>“How about we have a karaoke session then. We can do it in the living room,” he suggested playfully.</p><p>“Yes!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading everyone!!!! As usual here are my tumblr and youtube links if you wanna chat or watch my amvs! I have a new amv up that I am really proud of! It's a BSDxOP AMV to the song God rest ye Merry Gentleman. It is a little short but i had tons of fun making it!</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q">Youtube</a><br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>